


Unconventional Desires

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fetish, Spanking, Sword Fetish, Swordplay, binding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt. Regina wants to play with David's sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: "she would get a glint in her eye whenever he had his sword in hand, and he never knew why, until now" Regina has a sword fetish. So Charming fucks her with it. (idc logistics, I just really want Regina fucked by the hilt of a sword LOL)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it and leave me some reviews! Also, if you've read this on other sites, it now has a second chapter.

"Come at me with that sword again and you'd better be promising to use it," Regina said, her voice sounding far too seductive to be anything but unsettling.

"Come again?" David asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, promises, promises." Again, a confused expression crossed his face, but he shook it off with a nod of his head and looked up the stairs as he waited uncomfortably for Henry to come down, as Regina had just told him to. After she spoke to her son a moment and sent him to get his things, the prince stood there wondering what she had meant.

"I'm sure the memories will come back sometime, dear. Don't think on it too hard, wouldn't want one of your pretty little brain cells to explode. You have far too few working properly as it is," she added condescendingly. "Oh, and next time you come at me with that… you better have it sheathed."

Henry and David left and Regina suddenly felt even lonelier than she ever had before. As she shut the door, she imagined the thoughts that would cross the man's mind later when he realized just what she was hinting at.

That night, David dreamed.

In his dream he was with Snow and the dwarves, trying to rally a band of people to take down the Queen. When she showed up, nobody defied her except the dwarves, Snow and himself. As though the events happened in slow motion, both he and Snow drew their swords and in his dream, Charming noticed a strange glint in the Queen's eye.

David shot awake at the sound of Henry's cries. He rushed down the steps from the loft to take care of his grandson, but once the boy was asleep again, David sat in the kitchen to think. As he sipped his coffee, his thoughts lingered on the amused and turned on look that had captivated her dark brown eyes when he pulled his sword that day so many years previous.

He couldn't help but wonder if the Queen, if Regina, had a kinky side, and all evidence, little as there may be to his knowledge, proved that it wouldn't be the strangest thing he had ever heard. He found himself getting slightly turned on at the thought, though he immediately felt guilty about that, because his wife and daughter were in the Enchanted Forest somewhere, likely fighting to survive. Still, he couldn't help the thoughts that plagued his mind of the darkly beautiful woman.

A few days passed before he went to see her again, his sword sheathed on his hip.

They argued about how to get Emma and Snow back, and she told him she didn't

know anything, and she didn't lie.

"Heroic quest still on your mind then, Prince?" she growled, lip curling.

"Of course. I'll always find my family."

"Spare me," Regina snarled at his chant. "Tell me, Prince. You brought your sheath this time instead of coming at me barbarically with your sword's blade. Are you having any interesting thoughts lately, dear?"

David stammered, "I… what are you talking about now, Regina?"

"It'll come to you, dear." David blushed. "Oh… but I see it already has. Tell me, did you come intending to use that today?" she asked, her tone falsely sweet.

"NO!" he yelled vehemently. "Gods Regina, you're really a piece of work."

"So I've been told." She gave him a dark smirk, that amusement and mischief from the last time still very present in her dark eyes. "Good day, Charming. I do hope you won't intend to come by again with your sword unless you actually intend to use it. You always did seem too dominating for dear Snow White, anyway."

"You leave her out of your twisted mind!"

"Oh, I intend to leave her very far from my thoughts." With that, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Regina smirked to herself after he was gone. It wouldn't be long, she was sure of it.

That night David dreamed again of his encounters with the Queen.  
She visited him in the cell she had him imprisoned in. Her mention of seeing the allure that he drew, her wonderment at his incorruptible nature and whether it would change when Snow was gone. Neither had ever mattered to him before.

He woke the next morning groaning. He finally, truly, realized what it was that she had meant about the sword and he couldn't help the stab of desire that shook his body. She was incredibly attractive, it would be stupid to try and deny that.  
After he got Henry off to school, he grabbed his sheathed sword and hooked it to his belt. Heading to Regina's, David pounded on the door. When she answered, she had a victorious look decorating her features. He shoved her inside and slammed the door.

"You get what you want and I get what I want, but nobody hears about this," he growled, pissed at himself for being so intensely turned on by his enemy.

"Oh?" Regina chuckled. "You think I would tell anyone?" Her tone was condescending, but he didn't care. He had no intention of this being romantic. This… this was taking out frustration and scratching an itch.

David grabbed her face and kissed her hotly, biting her bottom lip and making her moan. She clawed at his back through the flannel of his shirt, wanting to scratch him. Sliding his hands to her hips, he picked her up, and Regina instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips as he slammed her against the wall. She whimpered into his mouth until he moved it over her jaw and neck, biting and licking and sucking roughly on her soft skin.

"Bedroom is upstairs," she moaned breathlessly, and he carried her hurriedly up the stairs to the master bedroom. David dropped her onto the bed and took off his shirt as she unzipped her dress, letting it slide down her body and standing to let it drop to the floor. He pushed her back onto the bed, and slid off his belt, setting it aside with the sword on the far side of the bed. He watched as her eyes lustfully looked at the sword before moving back to his uncovered torso and giving him a devious smile with one raised eyebrow. His jeans dropped to the floor and he crawled onto the bed, hovering over her small form.

David bit at her newly exposed skin, her stomach and hips tinting red at each grazing of his teeth. Reaching around and unclasping her bra, he pulled the fabric away before biting down on one nipple roughly, making her writhe beneath him. He couldn't deny that he loved the sounds coming from her mouth as he worked on one nipple, then switched to the next and repeated his actions.

"Let's see just how turned on I've made the queen," he growled, moving one hand below the band of her lacy black panties. He discovered she was  _very_  wet indeed, and he plunged one finger into her, noticing how tight she was, so he added another to prepare her body for what was to come.

David ripped her panties away and knelt between her legs, pulling one smooth, tan, limb over his shoulder and sucking quickly at her clit. Flicking easily at it with the very tip of his tongue, he laid an arm across her hips once she started bucking up against him. And suddenly, it was all gone; he removed his fingers and his mouth from her core, leaving it exposed to the cool air and raising an involuntary whimper to her throat. He picked up his sword and toyed with it after making sure she was watching.

"Is this what you want, Regina? You're kinky, aren't you? You like it rough, do you?" And she moaned at the very thought of the hilt filling her. "Answer me," David demanded.

"Yes. Yes it's what I want. Now fucking give it to me. Or are you too vanilla for that?"

He answered by pushing the pommel of the sword in quickly without warning, she was wet enough that he knew it wouldn't cause any real harm, after all, he was still a prince. She groaned at the pressure it caused, but soon reveled in the feeling.

"More," she spat. He answered her by pushing the entire hilt into her, using the guard as a grip, pulsing the handle in and out of her until she couldn't keep her eyes open. He used his free hand to thumb circles on her clit, digging his fingers into her abdomen as he did so. The sounds coming from her were so erotic that he knew he'd have to fuck her when he was done with the sword.

David pressed the blade down against the bed, causing the handle to push against the exact right spot inside of her and quickened the pace of his thumb. He saw her legs quivering as she was giving into the orgasm he gave her, but before she could come down he jerked the hilt out of her and dropped his boxers. Lowering himself, he teased at her entrance, and she jerked her hips up, trying to make him enter her. Again, he pushed her hips down.

"You need to learn patience, Regina."

"Fuck me now or leave, David. I have no patience." He chuckled and entered her. Her body quickly recovering from having the hilt of his sword inside of her, her walls squeezing instantly around him and it could easily be counted as one of the best fucks of his life.

He pounded into her, lifting her ass from the bed so her hips were in the air and he was kneeling on the bed, but it wasn't long before he decided he wanted to try something else, so he pulled out of her and told her to turn over. Listening to him, Regina scooted farther up the bed and rolled over to push up on all fours. David pushed himself into her again and she lifted herself, gripping her headboard so they were both kneeling as he thrust into her. Moving his hands from their place on her hips, he found her breast with one, pinching a nipple, and the other was working quickly at her clit.

David thrust into her, over and over, filling her and pulling nearly all the way out before pushing into her again. She was tight and warm and  _so_  wet, and he couldn't believe he'd managed to turn her down twice before. Regina rolled her hips back against him, rocking her ass against his hips as he fucked her. Reaching one hand behind them, Regina cupped the back of his head, clawing at him and scratching her nails hard against his scalp and down his neck, making David growl in response.

He could feel her walls tighten around him as her movements became more erratic and if he hadn't been ready to come, too, the moans and screaming of his name in her erotic voice would have done him in. They both dropped to the bed, spent, David lying on top of Regina's back as they recovered. After several minutes, when they both were breathing normally, he rolled off of her and heard her chuckle.

"Well, well, well... who knew dear Prince Charming would be such a good fuck?"


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since Snow and Emma returned, keeping her son from her and the pesky blonde had even left for New York with him. But her mother was here and her son was gone, and she was out to take him back.

Early one evening, when David and Snow saw Cora with Mr. Gold, Snow told David to try to talk sense into Regina. They had co-parented Henry while Snow and Emma were in the Enchanted Forest, surely he could use that to talk sense into her about the proper way to get Henry back, and that it had nothing to do with her using magic to do it.

That was how David found himself on Regina's doorstep, knocking (banging, really) on the door. When she pulled it open, her eyes immediately dropped to his belt, and she smirked when she saw his sword attached there.

"Already bored with your wife, Charming?" she asked dryly, a cruel smirk playing at her lips.

"Hardly. I've come to talk with you about Henry," he answered, walking around her into the house.

Regina slammed the door and turned to him, fury evident in her eyes. "You have no business talking to me about my son!" Stepping forward, she pushed her palm against his sternum, shoving him backward and nearly making him trip as he stepped up the stairs from the foyer into the house. She continued pushing him back until his shoulders hit the wall, then moved her hand to hold his chin between her thumb and fingers.

"You aren't helping yours-" David started, cut off by Regina pulling his sword from its sheath with her free hand. His eyes widened as she held the sword between them, the flat, broad sides facing either of them.

"The way I see it,  _you_  came into  _my_  house carrying a weapon. Anything I do to you would only be in self defense. Or, we could take this somewhere a little more private." Regina brought the sword to her mouth, licking it with the flat of her tongue as she stared into his light eyes.

He stammered, incoherent at the visual from her actions. His eyes watched her closely, widening in desire.

"Well, what do you say,  _Prince Charming_?"

David stared at her for a long moment, before jerking his chin out of her hold and reaching for the handle of his sword. Dropping the blade into its sheath, he cupped her neck on one side, bending his neck and biting the other side. He dragged his teeth roughly down her skin, making her moan and dig her hands into his hair.

Regina gripped the hair at the top of his head and jerked his head back, pressing her lips to his roughly. David pushed her back with his hand on her throat until they were stumbling up the stairs, pushing and pulling at each other as they reached the second floor. Gripping him by the belt, Regina turned and pulled him to her bedroom, shutting the door behind them and leaning against it. She pulled him closer by wrapping her arms around his head, her grip tight and wanting. David tilted his hips forward, pressing his hardening bulge against her as he arched his back to keep contact, but also allow him to kiss her.

He put his hands on her hips, holding her and turning them, leading her to the bed and pushing her down onto it. Unclipping the sword strap from his belt, he tossed it onto the bed beside her, following shortly with his belt. David then knelt between her legs, undoing her pants and and tugging them off her legs. The silk fabric of her underwear was glimmering with wetness and he let out a thick groan, pressing the palm of his hand there and twisting his wrist.

Regina moaned, reaching for the buttons on his shirt and undoing them quickly. He let go of her to shrug off the fabric and tug his undershirt over his head. David made quick work of taking the rest of her clothes off, stopping to take in her curves with a slip of his tongue across his lips.

"Are you here to stare or fuck?" Regina asked smartly.

Chuckling darkly, he reached for his belt, the strip of brown leather soft and worn from overuse, but still strong. "Hands together."

"Excuse me?" she asked, looking at the belt. David bent again, kissing her mouth, then her jaw, then a wet trail down her neck.

"Of all the things you know about me, you know I won't bring you harm. Henry doesn't want it. I trust you not to tell. Do you trust me?"

"Why do you need to restrain me?"

"You scratch. Claw, really, and while I enjoyed it last time, there was no one there to see the marks."

"And if I promise not to?" she countered, a mischievous glint in her eye as she sat up to bring her face closer to his. Regina was toying with him. It brought her pleasure to see the do-good, cocky prince question himself and fall apart at the seams for her body. She didn't mind being bound at the wrists, she had magic, magic that meant if anything got out of control, she could stop him.

"See, if you'd asked that seriously, maybe I would have believed you."

Chuckling darkly, Regina held out her wrists. "You may bind them together, but not to anything else."

David nodded at her permission, wrapping the belt in an eight shape around her wrists, then two loops around both, before buckling the belt and checking the give. There was little, so he guided her back down until she was flat on the bed, then moved his hand down her body, stopping to pinch each nipple as he passed them.

Sliding his hand down her taut stomach, David shifted so he was kneeling on the floor and gripping her hips. He tugged her so her ass was on the edge of the bed, his face mere inches from where she was wet and ready for him. David flicked his tongue out against her clit before moving lower and gently biting her folds, closing his lips around them with every catch of his teeth.

Regina was bucking and moaning, already missing the proper use of her hands as he went down on her. He teased and taunted her with quick licks around her opening, and she was on the verge of snapping at him (or begging, but who would truly blame her) when he pushed two fingers into her, making her cry out in pleasure. David pumped his hand slowly, curling his fingers inside her and brushing against that spot that always unraveled her, whenever a lover found it, anyway.

And David did. He was brilliant at it. And all (mostly) for that pesky glass-half-full bitch that ruined her life. So yes, Regina would endure the teasing and the taunting for another chance to know she could bring out the dark and twisted side of the  _oh so_  noble Prince with his fingers deep inside her and his cock ready to take their place. He twisted and curled his fingers in her, adding a third, presumably readying her for that sword of his he'd placed so rudely beside her with not a chance for her to grab it.

Pressing his mouth to her clit, David sucked,  _hard_ , not relenting even when she was hissing out curses through her teeth and bucking so high off the bed he had to lay his free arm across her hips and hold her down. He pulled one finger out, returning to two for depth and gently flicked his fingers over and over inside her, hitting that spot again and again until Regina was whimpering and crying out, nearly screaming. And gods was he glad he came back for another round.

When she finished spasming and tensing around his fingers, David pulled them out and knelt around her waist, gripping her under her arms and hoisting her up the bed so her head was resting on the pillow. Smirking at her, David said, "Ready to be a pillow princess?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well, that is what you're used to, I'm sure. And it's  _Queen_ , thank you." Raising an eyebrow and curling her own lips into a smirk that matched his, she scoffed. "And I'll bet, even with my wrists bound, I can fuck you better than your little princess can."

He growled, otherwise ignoring her words, and moved back so he was between her legs once more. "Lube?"

"In the drawer," she muttered, jerking her chin in the direction of her nightstand. David leaned over her and rummaged around a moment in the drawer before coming back with a bottle of clear liquid. Picking up his sword, he dumped a generous amount on the hilt, coating it well and bringing it to her opening."Ready?" he asked, receiving a nod of confirmation from her. David pushed the pommel in, receiving a low and long moan from Regina. He didn't hesitate long before pushing the rest of the hilt in. Gripping the guard, he moved the sword in and out, burying it deep inside her each time. Regina rocked her hips slowly, enjoying the feeling of immense fullness that the sword gave her.

"Harder," she breathed. David complied, thrusting it into her with harder strokes, still slow and even with his pace. Reaching his free hand beneath her, he gripped the firm flesh of her ass and squeezed, dragging his blunt nails over the swell and adding to the intensity of the sensations she was feeling. He suddenly had an idea so, with a smug smile, David leaned over her and nipped at her earlobe before speaking.

"I bet you would feel so much more if it was in your ass while I fuck you. Could you handle that?" he whispered roughly, his voice thick as his arousal increased.

Regina let out a whimper at the thought, nodding before she'd really even thought it through. Groaning, David pulled the sword handle out of her, then moved her so she was on her side. He knelt behind her, picking up the bottle of lube and dumping some onto his fingers. He moved one slick finger to her, massaging around her tight hole gently for a long moment before pushing the tip of his finger in. David moved his finger around, twisting and turning and curling it to relax her muscles. Once he was certain she could handle it, he added a second finger, repeating the process and adding fingers until he was certain she could handle the pommel of the sword, which was slightly thicker and rounder.

Drenching the sword handle in lube, David brought it to her ass and pressed against the tight opening. He gave Regina a questioning look, and the moment she responded with a nod of permission, he pushed slowly into her. Her breath caught and she whined, so David paused.

"Do you need me to take it out?"

" _Fuck_. No. I just need a moment," she breathed, biting her lip and letting her body grow used to it. Once she was ready for more, she nodded. "Okay."

David pushed the rest of it into her slowly, watching her face and enjoying the sheer lusty arousal etched in her features. He pumped it slowly, his free hand squeezing her ass, then rearing back just to smack down hard on the ample flesh.

"Fuck David," Regina muttered. She wouldn't have ever thought of this, not really, but good gods it was good.

Holding the guard loosely, David moved over her body and laid down in front of her. He then led his cock into her. They both stilled, taking in the sensations. Regina felt incredibly full, her body tight around both David and the sword and she knew it would take her very little more to come again. David reveled in the feel of her tight wet heat, made even tighter by the realization that he could feel the sturdy handle of the sword through the thin barrier inside her.

She moved her bound hands over his head so they hooked around his neck, and David brought his free hand to her jaw, cradling it in his fingers as his thumb pressed against her throat. Then he started rocking up into her. He groaned when he felt the curve of the pommel hard against the head of his dick, separated only by thin flesh.

David pushed and pulled the guard of the handle in small motions as he fucked her. His hips rocking hard and fast into her, giving two different paces that had both their heads spinning and fogging in the intensity. Regina was letting out low whimpers and moans, the sounds so close to whining that it was taking all the strength he had not to pull the sword out and fuck her hard into the bed until she couldn't walk.

He dragged the handle out a little further, pulling his hips back, too, then thrust roughly into her as he pulled the guard back hard and fast, and Regina let out a strangled cry. David pressed his thumb harder against her throat, muttering for her to come.

It didn't take her long after that. Not with his thumb sporadically taking her air, his cock deep inside her, the hilt in her ass and the way their bodies were angled so with every stroke he gave, his body dragged against her clit. The sensations were too much and soon that spring was uncoiling. She came on a scream, her voice finding his name as she cried out, her limbs weak and out of her control as pleasure spread through every part of her body, phosphenes glittering her vision.

When she came down, David pushed the sword hilt out of her, pushing her to her back and moving on top of her. He reached up, pulling the belt binding her hands together back over his head and pressing it to the headboard so her arms were up and her breasts were raised and rounded with the lift. Guiding himself into her again, David fucked into her, harder and faster and with no abandon to speak of. Somewhere in the midst of it, Regina regained the strength in her legs and bent them at the knees, pressing her feet into the bed and rocking her hips up to meet David's every thrust. He moved his hand to her clit, thumb rubbing hard circles against it, intent on making her come one more time.

It wasn't until he was at the edge, ready to spill over, that she did, her body tightening once more on his cock as she moaned. David couldn't hold out any longer as she came again, so he relaxed his muscles and pushed deeper into her, coming with a groan and releasing her hands as he collapsed on top of her.

He laid there, unmoving, and Regina didn't protest. Didn't have the energy even if she wanted to. She had no recollection of ever having been so thoroughly fucked at any other point in her life and the realization let her give a moment of relaxation under the weight of a man she had never thought she could trust for anything. But she thought maybe, just maybe, the next time she needed to scratch that itch again, she could be willing to call him first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special shout out to my galentines, Bekkah and Susan, without whom I would probably never write again. And to Robin, for encouraging me to write this chapter at all.

Regina smirked as she dialed his number. It had been a while since their last tryst, since she'd let him fuck her ass with his sword while he'd fucked her, and Regina hadn't had so many orgasms in one day since. Listening to the ringing, she imagined just what she wanted to do with him this time. Finally, on the fourth ring, she heard his low greeting.

“I'm bored,” she stated in response. “I'm in my vault, laying in a very underused and comfortable bed, and I can't think of anything to do. Besides you, that is.”

David licked his lips, looking behind him to make sure Emma and Snow were still preoccupied in their conversation. “Sounds like you could do plenty on your own,” he answered quietly. 

Regina gave a low, dark chuckle. “Of course I could, but it sounds like much more fun to have someone do these plenty of things to me instead.”

He should say no. Two times could be forgiven, should Snow ever find out, but a third? Not likely. “I'll be there.”

Regina gave no response, simply hanging up the phone and grabbing a book to keep her busy. 

David made the excuse that the call was from a townsperson who said there were some kids loitering in the cemetery. He told them he'd go check, begging off Emma's offer of help for backup. Grabbing his coat, he made his way outside to head over.

 

Regina heard when he entered the mausoleum, and she used magic to seal the stairway when she heard his footsteps even out at the landing. Setting her book aside, she stood in the doorway and folded her arms over her chest. “So eager. I wasn't expecting you for at least half an hour.”

He rolled his eyes at the smug look on her face, holding up the sword he'd grabbed from the back of his truck. “It isn't quite as thick as the other, but you can imagine why I couldn't walk out of the house with that one.”

She gave a little shrug, examining the handle. “It'll do.” Regina took it from him then, tossing it to the bed and moving her hands to the zipper of his leather jacket. She undid it, pushing the garment off him. 

The vault was silent, and the sound of his jacket hitting the floor seemed to cause more of an erotic reaction in David than such a simple sound should. But he grabbed Regina by the waist, tugging her body tightly against his as he crashed his mouth to hers in a bruising and hungry kiss. Regina let him keep her close for a moment, but soon moved her hands between them and worked the buttons of his flannel shirt. Why he insisted on dressing like a farmer when he was so attractive, she would never understand. 

David slid one hand down, gripping her ass in his hand and tugging her hips back to him. She gave a soft moan of anticipation into his mouth, then pulled back. Smirking up at him, Regina pulled her hair to the side and turned her back to him. He brought his hands up, tugging down her zipper and revealing her perfect skin to him. Her bra was black, but that didn’t surprise him, either. David pressed one hand to her back, sliding it up over her skin all the way up to her shoulder. 

Leaning closer to her, he pressed his lips to her ear. “Is boredom the only reason you called me here?”

Regina turned her face, looking at him with a smirk. “Well I had a fun thought and imagined doing said thought with you, so I called.” She stepped forward away from him, pulling her dress down and letting it fall to the floor at her feet. Regina crawled onto the bed, kicking her dress off her foot and dropping her heels, too. Turning to sit on the bed, facing him, she smirked and picked up the sword. “So, David, are you ready to play?”

David shrugged off his shirt, tossing it aside and climbing onto the bed. He took the sword from her and tossed it aside once more. Leaning in to hover over her, he caught her lips with his own again and kissed her hungrily.

Regina laid back against the pillows, pulling him down against her as she returned his kiss just as fervently as he gave. She’d been wanting to get off from someone else again for a while, but as the Evil Queen in a town full of your victims, the opportunities didn’t exactly arise frequently. She rocked her hips up against him, which made David shift so he was between her legs, his jean-covered half-erection pressing against the lace over her core. He could feel the heat of her arousal through both their clothes, and it made him groan against her lips.

Rocking against her, he moved one hand up her body and cupped her breast through the fabric of her bra. David didn’t know what it was about her that drew him so easily, especially when he had denied her advances in their pasts when she’d tried, but once he’d had her, it was that much harder to not want her.

Regina was eagerly enjoying the distraction. There was too much to deal with in her normal life, and this escape with David, even if it was right under everyone's nose (maybe  _ because _ it was), was something she was going to thoroughly enjoy. She broke from the kiss, biting his bottom lip and dipping her head to suck over his pulse point. After a moment of sucking, she bit his neck, pushing him up.

“On your back, dear.”

Giving her a confused look, he nodded and flipped off her and onto his back beside her. David watched as she sat up, reaching for a bottle of lube and the sword he'd brought. “Are you already so ready for me?” he teased, giving her that smug smirk she hated as much as she enjoyed.

“Oh I am, but not for the reasons you think.”

“What does that mean?” David pushed up on his elbow, reaching for the sword.

Regina caught his hand, handing him the bottle of lube. “I want to watch you stroke this. Get it ready. Cover it generously.”

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded and dumped the slick liquid into one palm. Meeting her eyes, David brought his hand to the handle of the sword and began spreading the lube all over it.

“Mm, excellent. Now hold onto that.” She shifted, moving between his thighs and pushing his legs open. Regina dumped some lube into her own hand, then grinned at him and moved her fingers down between his ass.

David jerked up. “What the hell?”

“I'm returning the favor from last time. I assume that's alright?” She raised an eyebrow of her own and waited for his answer.

“Um. Well, I guess. Don't just surprise a guy with that though, you know?”

Chuckling, Regina pushed his legs back down in place and nodded. “Very well. Now then, I am going to get you ready, and then I am going to fuck you with the handle of your sword just as you have used it on me.”

He wasn't entirely certain he was interested, but watching her move her hand slowly down beneath his balls was too enticing to say no to. So, David let her, gasping slightly when her finger started circling his entrance. It didn't feel bad, that much was certain, but he wasn't sure that meant it felt good.

She watched his face the entire time she worked him, slowly loosening him up. Regina finally pushed one finger slowly into him, her gaze moving from his face to where she was entering him. It was hotter than she’d expected, and she was anxious to use the sword on him. After working her finger for a minute, she looked up at his face again. “Ready for more?”

David licked his lips and nodded. “Yeah.” She pushed two fingers into him, and started moving them into him, in and out, over and over, building him up and getting him ready. That was when it started feeling good to him, when her fingertips hit a certain spot with every push deeper into him. His breaths started coming heavier, his free hand gripping the sheets beneath him. 

“Do you like that, Prince Charming?” she teased, smirking up at him.

“Fuck, Regina.” He sucked in a sharp breath. “Yeah, I do.”

Regina pulled her fingers out, dumping more lube onto her fingers and pushing three in slowly, just to make sure the pommel of the sword wouldn’t hurt him. She watched, her core growing wetter for him with each moment, and she was amazed at how much this turned her on. Finally, she pulled her fingers out for the last time and reached up to take the sword from him. Bringing the weapon down between his legs, Regina added more lube just to be certain it was well coated.

“Ready?”

David nodded. “Yeah.”

She gave him a curt nod in response, then gently pushed the pommel to his entrance. Regina pushed it in only enough that just that was inside, waiting and watching his face to make sure he was okay.

He sucked in a rough breath as his body adjusted, waiting a long moment and nodding. “Okay, go ahead.”

Licking her lips, Regina pushed it in further, burying the grip in until the guard was pressing against his ass. She moved her free hand to his hip, resting it there as she slowly started to pull the hilt out just a couple inches. When his breathing evened out a little more, she started pumping it in and out of him.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “That’s good. Fuck, don’t stop.” David forced his eyes open, watching her as he took in the pleasure. He really hadn’t expected this to feel so good, had honestly never understood why women ever agreed to anal sex other than to please their partner, but now he did. It was different. Different, but so goddamn good.

Regina moved it faster, curving her fingers around the guard and the sheathed blade. She was enjoying the way his hips moved up, responding to being fucked in a way he clearly had never been before. When his hand came down, taking hers and turning it up, she let him hold her. It felt too intimate, but she didn’t care in that moment, not when she could see how hard his cock was for her, and watch the way his chest heaved with his breaths. He was close, and she knew it. 

David groaned, squeezing her fingers and tightening his grip on the sheets in his other hand. He’d never felt this kind of pleasure before. It was more intense, so focused and concentrated. There was that familiar tightness in his lower back, and then without her ever really even touching his cock, he was coming for her, his release spilling on his stomach. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he gritted out, eyes squeezing shut.

She watched him in fascination, watched the white spurts of his finish land on his skin. When his body stilled, Regina pulled the hilt of the sword from him, tossing it to the floor and reaching for a box of tissues. Pulling out a couple, she tossed them onto his stomach, watching him reach for them and clean himself off. 

David tossed them onto the table next to the bed, then brought and hand up to his forehead. “Hell, Regina.”

Chuckling, Regina moved up the bed beside him and settled onto her side, watching him. “I take it that was better than you expected.”

He turned his head and looked at her, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, it was incredible.” David pushed up on his elbow, shifting to his side and reaching over to grip her waist. Tugging her closer, he pressed his lips to hers.

Regina hesitated a moment, but gave in to him, returning the kiss slowly. She closed her eyes, bringing one hand up to the back of his head and running her fingers through his hair. David slid his hand down from her waist to her thigh, stroking the side of it for a moment, before moving his fingers across the front of it and pushing her thighs just slightly apart.

She responded to him, lifting her leg and hooking it on his hip as he began stroking her through her underwear. When she let out a soft moan, he pushed her gently to her back and shifted on top of her.

Settling his thigh between her legs, he moved his hand up to her breast, tugging down one cup and moving his lips down her chest. He wrapped them around her nipple, flicking his tongue against her skin. David coasted his hand back down her body, palm sliding over her smooth skin. He traced his fingertips across the top of her underwear teasingly, before dipping his hand in and moving his fingers through her wetness.

“Oh, David,” she breathed, rocking her hips up into his touch. As good as his mouth felt on her breast, Regina brought her hand up to the top of his head and nudged him.

Taking the hint, David kissed down her body, hooking his fingers in her underwear and pulling them down her legs. He settled between her thighs and looked up her body at her. Once her gaze met his, David lowered his mouth and slid his tongue through her folds, tasting her arousal. He groaned at the taste, unable to control himself so he could tease her as he’d wanted to. She tasted incredible, so he moved his mouth lower and pressed his tongue to her entrance. 

Regina whimpered, moving her hips up to press herself closer to his mouth. She slid her hand into his hair, gripping it and squeezing as she stared at him and enjoyed the pleasure he was providing. After a moment, she tugged his hair to direct him up. She needed his mouth on her clit. 

He complied, wrapping his lips around it and bringing his hand up to slide two fingers into her. David pumped slowly and teasingly, though he gave firm suction on her clit. 

“Faster,” she growled in demand. Regina had been aching for this since before she'd called him, and she didn't want to be toyed with.

Chuckling against her, he flicked his tongue fast against her clit but kept the thrust of his fingers slow. 

She rocked her hips up against him, gripping his hair tighter. “Now.”

He obeyed, shifting to pump his hand faster, curving his fingers in search of that sweet spot. He knew he found it when she gasped, her grip loosening ever so slightly. David flicked his tongue side to side over her clit for a moment, then switched motions. 

Her breaths began to quicken, her stomach shallowing and showing the curve of her ribs as she grew closer. She needed it, needed just a little more. It was right there, right within reach, she could feel the tension building low in her belly. Regina stilled her hips against him, letting out a low moan as his actions finally pushed her there, brought her over. She cried out when it hit fully, when pleasure filled her body and spread through her limbs, her hand going slack against his head. “David!” 

Watching her the best he could, while keeping his mouth on her to bring her down, David groaned against her clit. He enjoyed the sound and sight of her coming far too much. When she finally fully relaxed against the mattress, he slowly pulled his fingers out of her and kissed his way up her body, dropping onto the bed beside her. Guilt didn't set in yet, though he knew it would once he left, but for that moment, he laid beside her and listened to her ragged breaths, taking pleasure in the fact that he'd been the one to cause them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose it's about the time I usually update this fic yearly ;) I hope you enjoy. Ignore if there are errors, it's late and I'm tired.

Months had passed and Regina and David each continued on with their own lives, nobody aware of their occasional affair. Things had gotten weird when they’d had to head to Neverland though, and while Regina had proven herself capable of setting aside differences when they were working to get Henry back, she was tired of playing nice. It was insufferable, dealing with the stupid perfect princess, the “savior” with her over inflated ego, and the one-handed pirate. The only thing that made the whole situation remotely tolerable was being able to taunt and tease David every time his prissy wife turned her head. 

They’d stopped for the night, taking their turns cleaning up in a small, pool sized lake, though Regina simply used magic to cleanse herself, not wanting to mess around with Neverland waters. It also amused her to see Snow so upset with David. It made the travels less obnoxious without them giving each other their disgusting doe-eyes and going on about how if either of them got lost they’d always find each other. 

So when everyone had settled to bed, Snow turning away from David and sleeping closer to Emma, and Hook out in a rum-soaked rest, Regina watched as David headed to the lake for his turn to clean. She contemplated leaving it alone, letting him bathe and have his time, but she didn’t want to. She was horny, and impossibly frustrated with how long this trip was taking, and she wanted something to help her release, to clear her mind blissfully so she could focus without distraction. And he’d proven quite adept at assisting her with a release. One after another, to be more accurate. 

So when she was certain Emma, Snow, and Hook wouldn’t be waking up, she followed after him, finding his stuff in a pile by the shore of the water and him in the deepest part of the lake, scrubbing his body down. Regina rifled through the pile of his belongings, smirking when she felt the cool, hard handle of his sword beneath his shirt. Eyeing his back, she picked it up, unsheathing it as she pulled it from the belt it was attached to. She smirked, walking closer to the water until she was certain he would be able to hear her.

“Might I suggest that it may not be the smartest thing to turn your back to an enemy’s possible point of entry.”

He turned, sighing and looking her over, noting his sword in her hand and raising his eyebrows. “Are you calling yourself the enemy?”

“Oh, we both know you don’t consider me the enemy.” She pinched the flat of his sword on either side between her fingers, waving her other hand over the handle to clean it, then meeting his gaze. “Perhaps you ought to, though, since I’m the only person you find it impossible to resist, and should your wife ever find out, it would mean the end of your fairytale life.”

“I’m not interested, Regina.”

“No?” She brought his sword up higher, running the pommel across her lower lip as she eyed him seductively. Regina flicked her tongue out against it, knowing if she were any closer to him, she would see that familiar clouding of arousal in his eyes. His form was now still in the water, his eyes unmoving from the gaze they held on her, and she took the opportunity to seduce him further by stabbing the sword into the sand and bending to take off her boots. Tossing them aside, she shrugged off her blazer, then her blouse, adding her clothes to the pile of his. 

David continued to remain still, except for the one hand he scrubbed over his face quickly. She kept her eyes on him as she pulled her camisole over her head, then as she pushed her pants off, her underwear tangled with them, leaving her in nothing but her bra as she stood on the sand before him. Regina watched him still, moving one hand down her belly to her pubic bone, tracing lightly over it, fingers slipping lower so she could tease herself as he watched. She was already wet, having gone too long without being touched, her body on fire, filled with desire and desperate to be taken. She reached down, shoving the sword deeper into the sand until nearly none of it was above the ground. Then, Regina knelt behind it, scooting forward until she was hovering over it and sinking herself down onto the handle, letting out a low, reedy moan as she returned her gaze to him. 

His eyes were on her, and even in the distance between them she could tell his eyelids were heavy, she could see the want filling his body as he watched her take the handle of his sword into her. Shifting until she could find a comfortable position, Regina lifted and lowered her hips on it, dropping her head back in pleasure, but wishing he’d come over and take her already himself. 

It was only a few short moments before she heard the water moving, and her head snapped up to look, seeing him move toward her.  _ Finally. _ She smirked, continuing the motion of her hips as he made his way to her, his erection bobbing with his movements, the sight making her even more needy than she already was. When he got to her, he watched her, eyes raking over her body as she moved slowly up and down on the handle, moaning every time she took it all the way in again. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, biting back a triumphant smirk so as not to tempt him to change his mind.

But then she let her jaw drop, her eyes fluttering shut again as her body built up with her movements, her eyebrows furrowing together as she let out a little sound, one he’d come to recognize as both pleasure and need. She needed more, and fuck, did he want to give it to her.

Letting out a low growl, David pressed the handle of his sword down with his foot and gripped her under her arms, hauling her up and lifting her to him. Eyes springing open at his grip, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips, crashing her lips to his hungrily as he carried her for a moment. 

He pressed her against a tree, kissing her hungrily in return and squeezing her ass in his hands. She had an affinity for driving him crazy, there was no denying that, and once more she had him full of desire for her, and he shifted so his erection was pressing against her, the hard evidence of his lust trapped between their bodies.

Regina moaned softly at the pressure, dragging her teeth over his bottom lip, before dipping her head to suck over his pulse point. He was an incredible lover, it was probably the best thing he had going for him, and also probably going entirely to waste on his precious snowflake wife, but it did make Regina wonder just what Snow allowed him to do to her, particularly since he was always so eager once they were alone together. 

Making sure she was securely pinned, David shifted his hold, gripping her with one hand under her bottom and moving the other to her front, coasting his fingertips through her slick slit. “Mm, you’re always so wet and eager,” he breathed, pushing a finger into her and pumping roughly, despite knowing she clearly needed no further foreplay, as she’d had the sword inside of her already. 

“Well it’s easy to be when the handle of your sword is bigger than any man I’ve ever had,” Regina countered tauntingly. “Let’s see if you can fuck me just as well without using that to your advantage.”

Reacting as she wanted, David pulled his finger from her and gripped his dick, lining himself up to her entrance and watching her face as he slowly pushed into her. She was glorious, tight, hot, and so,  _ so _ wet he could barely contain himself from pounding hard and fast into her right at the start. 

But he did, because he knew she wanted it that way. He knew she wanted rough and relentless; it was always how Regina wanted to be fucked, but she’d gotten her way once already for the night, getting him to cave and take her (not that it had been that hard for her to do). So he was going to put them on even ground by not giving into what she’d want just yet, even if he wanted it just as badly. So he paused once he’d filled her, reveling in the sensation and taking a few slow, deep breaths to steady his racing pulse so his arousal didn’t get the better of him. 

Impatient, Regina bit his earlobe, growling, “Sometime tonight, Charming.” Still, he didn’t comply, waiting a moment and turning his head to meet her lips with his own, kissing her fervently. And then he gave in, pumping slowly into her, still with firm thrusts, pressing her hard against the tree every time he buried himself all the way in. 

David braced against the tree with the hand that wasn’t gripping her ass, the rough bark on his palm making him imagine the way it had to feel against her skin, and he reminded himself to check for marks when they were done. He moved his hand down, coasting over her skin to grip her ribs, his thumb pressing into the underside of her breast, drawing his attention to watch as the pair bounced gently with each thrust he gave into her. David picked up his pace just slightly, digging his dull nails into her ass and reveling in the rough moan he drew from her. If nothing else, they were good at this and could rile each other up in a way they had no business doing. 

Regina slipped one hand into his hair, tightening her fingers into the tresses and tugging his head down to lead his mouth to her neck. Tilting her head to the side to give him room, she practically whimpered when he obeyed and started sucking and licking her skin. “Fuck, don’t stop,” she breathed, rubbing her hands over his shoulders and upper back, his skin still covered in droplets from his lake bath. 

Hand moving to cover her breast, David kneaded the nipple in his fingers as he nipped the edge of her jaw. He sighed against her, wanting more of her, wanting her body entirely available for his hands. “We need to move.”

She nodded, licking her lips. “Put me down and grab your shirt.” He did so, setting her carefully to her feet and moving quickly to go grab his flannel. Picking it up, David shook the sand out and carried it to her. Regina took it from him and set it down on the ground in front of the tree. “Sit.”

David chuckled, shaking his head and sitting down against the tree. He looked up at her, reaching to grip her hips in his hands and pulling her down to him. Taking her onto his lap, he reached between them and straightened his cock, rubbing the tip through her slit. “Come on, take me in,” he breathed, needing to be inside her again.  

Too worked up to argue or tease, Regina shooed his hand away, gripping his cock herself and leading it to her entrance, sliding down onto him with a thick moan. Hers was echoed by a soft groan from David, his hands moving up to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her pert nipples. 

She moved her hips fast on him, gripping his shoulders and letting her nails bite into his skin. Regina loved to taunt him, and she would never admit aloud how very much she enjoyed how well he filled her, but  _ oh fucking hell  _ how she did. It wasn’t enough, though, she needed more, needed just a little extra. She brought one hand to cover his on her breast, pushing it down between their bodies. “Make me come, David,” she breathed, eyes lazily taking him in, then settling on his lips for a moment before she kissed him again, desire consuming her entirely as she was pushed closer to the edge. 

He worked his thumb on her clit, rubbing quick, imprecise circles on it, working her up so he could feel her come on him. David bit her bottom lip, his free hand pinching her nipple hard in his fingers, eliciting a moan from her, followed by a faint whimper. “Come, Regina,” he requested quietly, moving his thumb faster on her as he pulled back to look at her face. “I said, come.”

She was watching him through slits from her heavy-lidded eyes, her body tensing as it built up her pleasure, as  _ he _ built up her pleasure. His words had her even more ready than his actions did, because if she was being honest, the way he asserted himself with her had a way of turning her on. 

“Come,” he growled again, thrusting his hips up harder into her.

“I—” Regina nodded against him, moving her mouth to his shoulder. “Mhm,” she mumbled, her body leaning heavily into him as she bordered the edge of her release. It was only a moment more before she was clawing her nails over his upper back and biting his shoulder, stifling a moan against his skin as her orgasm finally rippled through her body. 

David grunted when she came, squeezing his eyes shut as her tight core became even tighter, squeezing and spasming around him, drawing him closer to his own release. He pumped hard into her only a few more times, drawing out her orgasm with each thrust that built him closer. And soon he moved his hands to her hips, squeezing her tight and holding her in place as he pressed his feet to the ground to brace himself to pound up into her faster and harder, his release finally uncoiling and giving him his pleasure. He dropped down, keeping his hands on her but stroking them lazily from her knees to her hips, over and over as they both came down, breaths dancing across each other’s skin as they panted to recover control of their lungs.

“Fuck, Regina,” he breathed after a few moments.

She chuckled. “I will miss that while you’re stuck here, Charming. Maybe I should take your sword back to Storybrooke with me just for fun.” Giving him a wink, Regina stood up, moving away from him to gather her clothes. 

David shook his head as he stood to follow her, unable to deny that he would miss their little indiscretions as well.


End file.
